HAS ESTADO ENAMORADO ?
by tk2111
Summary: cuando la persona a la que mas amas en el mundo te pregunta si te has enamorado como deberias reaccionar como deberias contestar ...tal vez debas confesar tu amor tal vez devas ser valiente y tener la esperanza de que la luz de ese amor empieze a brillar a pesar de haber empezado con una amistad dilo, siendo cincero y haciendo conocer tus puros y verdaderos sentimientos


HAS ESTADO ENAMORADO

Después de unos días desde la última batalla en el digimundo tk y kari habían salido para ar un poco ya que su amistad siempre habia sido muy unida, hablaron de muchas cosas como lo felices que se sentian al haber ayudado en la salvacion y restauracion del digimundo la nueva relacion que se formo entre los elegidos ya que muchos habian hecho nuevos amigos en todo el mundo sus temas de conversacion fueron dirigiendose poco a poco a unh tema en particular hasta que kari decidio mencionarlo finalmente

oye tk puedo preguntarte algo ..importante -dijo kari dejando de caminar-

si dime-tk tambien habia parado para poder responderle mientras se preguntaba que podria ser-

bueno yo emmmm...quisiera saber...si bueno.. tu ...tu alguna ves has estado enamorado _pregunto al fin kari en lo que parecia ser un suspiro

esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a tk ya desde ya mucho tiempo el mismo se habia hecho esa pregunta sabia que queria mucho a todos sus amigos pero kari era demasiado especial ,totalmente diferente a los demas solo ella podia ponerlo nervioso solo ella habia podido arrancarle una sonrisa totalmente cincera nadie mas solo ella sin duda el estaba enamorado y precisamente de la chica que se lo habia preguntado penso que tal vez que era hora de confesarse decir ese gran amor que tenia hacia ella desde ya mucho tiempo

la verdad yo ..._empezo a decir pero sentia demasiados nervios muchas dudas asolaron su mente ,quiza ella no sienta lo mismo

era verdad que muchos de sus compañeros de clase y hasta varios de los niños elegidos le habian dicho que ambos estaban enamorados uno del otro y se notaba muy claramente pero para el siempre existia esa duda de si sea cierto o no

tranquilo -dijo kari poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de tk-si no me lo puedes decir no hay problema

NO -dijo tk gritando un poco-perdon yo si quiero decirtelo

entonces -volvio a cuestionar kari-alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien?

Si yo me he emaorado de alguien ...es mas creo que sigo enamorado de ella

a si ? -pregunto kari mientras sentia que su corazon se rompia ,pero devia saberlo no podia vivir con la duda de que tal vez tk estaba enamorado de alguien y aunque le doliera mucho queria que el fuese feliz aun si eso significa sopartar su dolor -y dime quien ..quien es?

ella es una angel muy hermoso lleno de luz de bonda y de amor yo creo que siempre la he amado desde el dia que la conoci cuando apenas tenia ocho años ,pero como no enamorarme de ella era imposible evitarlo ,con cada dia que pasaba a su lado ella se robaba un poco mas de mi corazon hasta volverse completamente su dueña -dios espero que esto funcione que entienda que hablo de ella que siempre a sido nella la dueña de mi corazon -cuando me separe de ella durante tres años la extrañe mucho no pasaba un dia en que yo no pensara en ella y cunado volvia a verla me sorprendio aun mas ,los años no habian pasado en bano ella se veia totalmente hermosa habia cambiado pero su luz seguia siendo la de siempre y en ese momento jure que jamas me alejaria de ella que la protegeria en todo momento y si era necesario daria hasta mi vida por su bienestar

tu la mas de verdad -dijo kari a punto de llorar_

la amo ,yo la amo con todo mi ser -dijo tk acercandose un poco mas a kari-

¿y quien es?-volvio a preguntar queria saber el nombre de la chica a la cual tk habia dedicado esas hermosas palabras, la que conquisto el corazon de tk, queria escuchar el nombre de la chica que se robo el corazon del chico mas lindo de todos

es la luz del mundo ,la luz de mi mundo-dijo tk tomandola del rostro- y su nombre es ..-tk no pudo continuar ya que kari lo interrumpio besandolo

-kari no pudo mas tenia que hacerlo tenia que besarlo al menos una vez antes ..antes de que lo perdiera para siempre antes de que el se fuera con alguien,alguien que no era ella

-se separaron del beso pero inconcientemente se habian abrazado

kari-dijo tk continuando su confecion mas noto que ella intento irse asi que la abrazo con mas fuersa no queria que se fuera ,no queria que se fuera jamas queria tenerla a su lado por siempre-

-kari queria salir de alli al oir su nombre pensaba que seguramente tk le diria que no se referia a ella y que no sentia nada mas que una simple amistad ,intento irse pero algo la detenia eran los brazos de tk que se aferraban fuertemente a ella como si ella fuera lo unico que pudiera salvarlo de una caida-

kari kamiya -volvio a decir tk pero notando que ella no lo entendi decidio especificarse -es a quien amo es a ti ..kari

tk -dijo kari su corazon no daba fe de lo que ela habia escuchado de lo que tk habia dicho el ,el la amaba tanto como ella a el no podia con su felicidad no lo podia creer de sus ojos salio una lagrima de alegria-

de verdad -pregunto kari-

si kari yo te amo mas que a nada en el mundo -dijo mientras limpiaba esa pequeña lagrima que se le escapo a kari-por favor no llores si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo no pasara nada seguiremos siendo amigos

tonto-dijo en un suspiro kari mientras se acercaba un poco mas a el-yo tambien te amo tk

y ambos se volvieron a unir en un beso hasta que tk se separo un poco ya que ciertamente mbos estaban enamorados y se habian confesado habia algo que aun falta por hacer o mejor dicho faltaba por preguntar

kari ¿quieres se rmi novia ?-kari no respondio lo unico que iso fue acercarse nuevamente a el y besarlo hasta que les faltara el aire

eso contesta tu pregunta -dijo kari de una forma juguetona

esa fue la mejor respuesta de mi vida -dijo tk mientras etrelazaba su mano con la de kari y volviendo a caminar pero ya no estaba acompañada dce su amiga sino de su novia de su luz de quien siempre habia

estado enamorado

fin

lamento si cambie esta historia pero la primera vez que la escribi fue al apuro para subirla rapido pero ahora la corregi como se debe jajaja perdon si les molesto antes como era o si les molesta ahora pero tenia que hacerlo jaja graciaspor leer hasta aqui


End file.
